Speak Now
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: Taiora! Of course. Tai is getting married. But Sora knows that he is marrying the wrong girl. Inspired by the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. SongFic. Enjoy :


**A/N: Hey guys. I am having a Taylor Swift phase. (: Yesterday I was listening to her on YouTube, and I found this song and fell in love with it! As I listened to it I thought 'I could make a fanfic with this song.' so i typed it on my iPod, since i have no laptop -_- and my house computer broke . Sooo I'm using Jami's laptop. :) So here is my 1st Songfic, '**_**Speak **_**_Now'_ by Taylor Swift enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. Or the Taylor Swift, or the song.**_

* * *

><p>~Speak Now~<p>

Sora walked into her apartment, setting down the mail and fixing herself some coffee. Her roommate, Mimi walked out of her room and sat down at the counter looking through the mail. Mimi hummed as she did so. Her humming stopped when she got to pink envolpe. She looked up at Sora and ripped the envolpe opened. She read it over.

"Sora.." Mimi said slowly

"Yeah?"

"Tai's getting married." Mimi said handing Sora the invite. Sora took the paper and read it over and over again. Tai was really getting married to Catherine in two weeks at the church where they use to live. Sora sat down at the counter across from Mimi. She felt a tear coming but blinked it away.

"Wait, Mimi..my name isn't on the invite!" Sora said glancing at the envolpe with only Mimi's name on it.

Sora paced in the livingroom of her and Mimi's apartment.

"Why wouldn't Tai invite me?" Sora asked.

"Maybe they sent you a separte invite from mine." Mimi suggested, "But Sora that's not the only thing your upset about. Is it?" Mimi question sitting back in the seat.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Sora asked as she stopped pacing.

"Sora..he is your best friend and not seeing him in awhile since he went on that tour for soccer to France. It bothers you that he is getting married."

"Why would that bother me?" Sora asked lying on the couch.

"It bothers you cause you love him, Sor."

"I...I dunno what to say...I guess...I guess I do.." Sora replied quietly and slowly. Mimi smiled at her friend, "Then call him." Mimi handed Sora the phone. Sora dialed his number and press the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tai said answering the phone.

"Tai! Hey it's me-Sora."

"Sora! I'm so happy you called! Did you get the invite?" Tai asked happily.

"Uh...well Mimi did..I didn't get on-"

"You didn't? You shouldve! Well can you come? It'll mean the world to me if your there."

"Yeah of course I will be there."

"Great so I'll see you in two weeks. Gotta go Sor, bye!"

"..bye Tai.." Sora said hanging up the phone falling back onto the couch, sighing.

Two weeks went by and Sora still hadn't recieved an invitition to the wedding. Mimi was in her room get ready. when she walked out in her light pink, knee length dress she saw That Sora wasn't there. She screached the apartment and then she found a note:  
>'Mimi,<br>I went for a walking to get some stuff for the wedding. I'll see you there.  
>-Sora'<br>Mimi sighed and went to curl her hair.

What Mimi didn't know was that Sora lied in her note. Sora snuck into the church and watched as things were being set up.  
><em>'I sneak in your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in <em>  
><em>pastel.<em>

_She's yelling at some bridesmaid back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This is not what you thought it would be._

_i loose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet when your out of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said_

_Speak Now'_

Sora knew though that she could never do that. What if Tai was happy with Catherine? Maybe he didn't feel the same way towards Sora. Sora sighed at the thought and walked out of the church down to the park where she  
>ran into Izzy.<p>

"Sora? Is that you?" Izzy asked jogging up to Sora. "Wow, it's been  
>awhile huh?" he asked smiling.<p>

Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it has been."

"Well you look nice," Izzy said as Sora looked at her yellow dress that went to her knees and flaired out. "Are you going to Tai's wedding?"

"Yes." Sora replied

"You got an invite?" Izzy asked

"Ah..well no, Mimi did. And I called Tai and he said to come.."

"Wow.. I can't say I'm surprised. Catherine doesn't really like us." Izzy shrugged, "oh well."

Sora smiled and looked off

"Sora..are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I...can I trust you Izzy?"

"Of course Sora!"

"Okay, well.." Sora sat on a bench as Izzy sat next to her. "I...I think I love Tai..."

"Sora! You finally said it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hah, I went to the church and saw him in his tux with Matt, Tk, and Davis. Then I heard Catherine yelling and I know that he is marrying the wrong girl.."

"Then tell him that, Sora." Izzy said. Sora hung her head.

"Well I'll save you and Meems a seat. Okay?" Izzy said standing up, "bye Sora. Good luck." he smiled and left. Sora sat on the bench thinking, 'I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.'

* * *

><p>Mimi walked into the church and looked around for Sora. She wasn't there. Mimi sighed and keep looking. She noticed that not a lot if her friends were there.<p>

"Meems?" Someone called. Mimi spun around an saw Izzy, Joe, and Kari. She walked up and hugged each of them.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so happy you guys are here!" Mimi exclaimed. Kari laughed.

"Wheres Sora?" Joe asked, "Didnt she get an invite?"

"No, she didn't-" Mimi began

"What?" Kari asked yelling a bit, "Why wouldn't Tai invite Sora?"

"Kari, she is coming." Mimi said

"I hope." Izzy whispered

"Huh?" Mimi asked

Izzy reliezed he said that too loud and shook his head, "Nothing."

Mimi stared at him. She didn't believe him. She knew that he talked to Sora or something. The group to thier seats near the back. Slowly Sora walked in.

"Sora!" Kari and Tk yelled running up to her. Sora smiled hugging the two of them. They walked to thier seats again as the wedding started.

_'Fun gestures are exchanged._

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems that i was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you?'_

Everyone sat down as Catherine walked up and stood next to Tai. The preacher talked reading from the bible. Sora's heart was racing. This was horrible for her. She did. She did love Tai and he had to know.

"Speak now, or forever hold you peace." there was a moment of silence. Izzy looked over and saw Sora standing up. He smile at her.

"Sora..what are you doing?" Kari asked. Sora ingored Kari and walked out to the asil. Her hands shaking, horrified looks were every where. She ingored then all and only looked at Tai.

"Im not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Sora said walking closer to Tai.

Catherine rolled her eyes at her and said "Get her outta here!"

Two guys came and grabbed Sora's arms and started to pull her away. Everyone stood up. Izzy looked at Tai like 'What the hell?'

"Dont say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to  
>hear me our and they said speak now." Sora finished and was still being drug out of the church. Catherine turned around and pulled Tai<br>with her. Tai looked back towards Sora and Catherine pushed his head back facing forward.

"No, wait. Why didn't Sora get an invite?" Tai asked

"Cause I didn't want her at my wedding. Now please go on Sir."

"No. I'm done." Tai said running towards Sora who was almost out of the church.

"Sora!" Tai yelled. The two guys released Sora as she slowly walked closer to Tai.

"Lets run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Sora, I didn't say my vows." Tai said as they slowly walked closer together. Catherine just stared the two of them. She finally screamed and threw her flowers and marched away. As Sora and Tai reached each other Tai grabbed Sora and spun her around. As he let her down he leaned his head down to hers and kissed her. Sora was shocked, she then slowly closed her eyes. Mimi Izzy and the rest of the gang started clapping as the two broke apart. Tai hugged Sora and said "Im glad you were around when they said  
>'Speak now'."<p>

_**The End..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Weeell? How was it? Like it? Love it? Hated it? Review my lovelys! :D By the way in the song it says 'Im hiding in the curtains' Sora's not. She basically snuck in but not really since Tai told her to come so yeah. Also I didn't add the part of the song where Sora stands up and tells Tai not to say yes. Its my favorite part, but i wanted to add some more detail. :) So I wanna put it in here soo here it is.<strong>

_**"I hear the preacher say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'**_

_**There's the silence.**_

_**There's my last chance.**_

_**I stand up with shaky hands.**_

_**All eyes on me.**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room,**_

**_but I'm only looking at you."_**

**Favorite part!**

**Well until next time,**

**Shayna(:**


End file.
